A content distribution system comprises a collection of network-connected content servers arranged to facilitate delivery of content to end-users by way of end-user devices. Central to content distribution is content replication, which pertains to duplicating content across multiple content servers. Content can then be delivered to end-user devices in a reliable and timely manner from the content servers.
Content distribution systems are typically managed by information technology (IT) administrators. Conventionally, an IT administrator selects at least one content server and pushes the content to the at least one content server. Subsequently, the IT administrator initiates download of the content by target devices from the one or more content servers.